Jokey Smurf (Empath stories)
"Hey, I've got a little surprise for you!" Jokey is a Smurf character who is part of the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf story series. While he is identical to his cartoon show universe counterpart in personality and behavior, his motivations for playing pranks on his fellow Smurfs is more out of a need to make sure they don't take life too seriously, given that he and his fellow Smurfs have been living for 100 years with only Papa Smurf as their sole parent and guardian. He was influential in helping Empath becoming more of a Smurf by getting him to actually have a sense of humor, in which an overplayed prank Jokey pulled on Empath inspired him to play an elaborate prank back on Jokey with the help of his fellow Smurfs. At Empath's 150th birthday Jokey was the presenter of Tailor's gift to Empath, making it appear to be another of his usual "surprises" only for it to contain a new star-patterned suit designed specifically for Empath. In regards to Empath's relationship with Smurfette, Jokey tends to ask Empath very personal questions that are too uncomfortable for Empath to answer. Favorite Lines Brainy: Jokey Smurf, why don't you listen to the voice of reason for a change? Jokey: Shhh, be quiet, Brainy, I'm trying to listen to the voice of reason. Tapper: Excuse me, is this seat saved? Jokey: No, but I bet you've been praying for it. Greedy (after a spaghetti dinner): Does my breath smurf of garlic? Jokey: No, my face always smurfs green around this time of day. Chatty: Does my talking bother you? Jokey: Not as much as the fact that you're still smurfing it means that you're alive. Smurf: Hey, Jokey, are you smurfing a bath? Jokey: No, I'm going to leave it right where I found it. Hefty: I'm going to smurf a few words with you about your "surprises"! Jokey: Yeah, I know how you talk: punch first, smurf questions later. Hefty: How would you like to smurf a knuckle sandwich? Jokey: With lots of bread and some mustard on it. Smurfette: Oh, Jokey, smurf something sweet to me. Jokey: Smurfberry pie. Fisher: You wouldn't guess how big the fish actually was. Jokey: Do you still have room for it along with your other invisible fish trophies? Tapper: You should smurf a prayer before you eat. Jokey: What for? Greedy's always a good cook! Dabbler: Aha! I've finally figured out what Grouchy's blood type actually is! Jokey: Uh...B-negative? Brainy: It seems that everything I say to you smurfs in one ear and smurfs out the other. Jokey: Well, I guess that's why I've got two ears. Brainy: Can any of you visualize what I'm trying to say here? Jokey: I'm already visualizing the tape over your mouth. Voice Actor(s) He would probably be voiced by Max Cassella, who was the voice of Daxter the ottsel in the Jak & Daxter videogame series. Purple Smurf Jokey 2.jpg|Jokey's gone purple! And all he says is "gnap"! Black Smurf Jokey.jpg|It's Black Smurf Jokey! Quick, get the tuberose pollen! present.gif|Jokey's present is a little different Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:entertainers Category:Gag characters Category:Comical voices